


Drink Up, Overflow

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter gets drunk and jerks off in Tony's lap. I can't make that sound cute.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+





	Drink Up, Overflow

Imagine Peter asking Tony to let him have something alcoholic to drink, and Tony’s just like “yeah kid go for it” thinking that Peter would just drink a sip and be put off by the burn. Imagine Tony being… so wrong, and soon Peter is fucking wasted in his living room, barely able to stand. He would come to rest in Tony’s lap on the couch, gasping quietly when their hips meet. He wouldn’t miss a beat, grinding into Tony slowly, sloppily, whimpering into Tony’s ear, “Mr. Stark, I feel so good..” and Tony is just… frozen. He himself has had several drinks, and while he won’t allow himself to shove Peter into to couch and rail him into next week like he wants to, he does rest his hands on Peter’s ass, halfway trying to make him stop and halfway copping a feel. That only seems to encourage Peter, his hips snapping roughly under the weight of Tony hands. Peter’s hands fly down to fumble with his zipper.

“Will you…?”

Tony all but gulps at the request, sterling himself before answering, “No. Not now. Not while you’re drunk.”

The whimper Peter emits is almost enough to make Tony change his mind on the spot. He watches Peter pull out his cock and stroke himself once before he has to look away, biting his lip.

“Can I, then?” Peter murmurs, despite not waiting for an answer.

Tony gives one anyway, nodding. “Yeah, that’s alright.”

And so Peter would just sit there in Tony’s lap, jerking off, while Tony squeezes his ass and pretends he isn’t watching out of the corner of his eye. Peter’s eyes rake over Tony, the heat spreading up his neck, the pretty, blue light shining from under his button up, the erection pressing against his slacks. And he would come over Tony’s silk shirt, gasping out Tony’s name, sagging forward over Tony’s body when he is finished.

Tony clears his throat, searching his brain for an excuse to get up and leave the room. He needs to breathe for a few minutes, to have a break from the arousal he is feeling, or he might just pull out his cock and let his own come join Peter’s between them.

A tiny, quiet snore has Tony’s brows raising, but it seems to be enough to take away that specific temptation. He carefully stands and lies Peter down on the couch, dragging the throw off of the back of it and spreading it over Peter’s body. He flees the room, hastily telling FRIDAY to alert him if Peter wakes up, and makes his way to the shower to wash the boy’s come off of his stomach and wash his own down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
